Somos
by Drakestroyer
Summary: los humanos le llaman "lo inevitable", los guardianes, "lo previsible", ellos le dicen "mi labor diaria"


Muchos conocen la historia de los guardianes, santa Claus, el conejo de pascua, la hada de los dientes, sandman y su más reciente miembro, Jack Frost, pero hay cosas que están fuera de su entendimiento, cosas que no pueden ver, solo percibir, lo llaman "naturaleza" o "lo inevitable" incluso "destino" pero en realidad todo eso es regido por otra clase de "guardianes"

 _Año 1732, ubicación geográfica desconocida_

En lo más alto de una montaña había un cuerpo, era un chico de cabello negro y piel sumamente pálida, con unas ropas cafés que bien podrían ser pieles de animal… o lo que quedaba de ellas, débilmente y con dificultad sus ojos de iris dorado se abrieron, casi no podía moverse, sentía como si hubiera corrido durante años, su cuerpo estaba entumido y delicado, levantarse fue una verdadera proeza a eso sumándole los vientos helados que azotaban su cuerpo.

"donde estoy, ¿Qué-que lugar es este?"-pensó mirando su alrededor, había un pueblo unos 3 kilómetros más allá, pero no había manera de llegar en su estado actual.

Ugh-intento dar un par de pasos, pero cayó, iba a volver a intentarlo pero una luz muy brillante apareció a sus espaldas, era blanca y esférica, la luna, parecía extrañamente viva esta noche, el sintió directamente en su mente lo que la luna quería decirle, palabras que de manera inexplicable pudo escuchar el, solo una frase, pero era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Conque… Miedo…-fue lo único que dijo en voz baja, miro el pueblo, y con renovadas fuerzas corrió hacia él, pero no vio un desnivel y cayó hacia atrás… ¿o no?, pues no, sus manos estaban envueltas en una especie de niebla negra y podía sentir una superficie solida bajo ellas, estaba flotando por encima de un abismo, sonrió e intento correr al pueblo a través del aire dando grandes zancadas a través del aire con sus pies envueltos en espesa niebla negra, pero no se controlaba muy bien y a veces se "tropezaba" y caía unas decenas de metros, aun así llego a salvo al pueblo, con disimulo entro en una especie de taberna, nadie parecía prestarle atención, aunque una chica con una bandeja se encamino hacia él.

Oye ¿me podrías decir donde me encue…-no termino la frase, la chica atravesó su cuerpo como la niebla, asustado intento llamar la atención de la gente, pero con todos era lo mismo, es como si no existiera.

n-no ¡¿Qué está pasando?!-grito y se encogió en el suelo.

 _302 años después, invierno New York_

Miedo se encontraba sentado en un poste de luz, era de día, traía una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans azul obscuro y una polera negra con letras doradas que decían "FEEL THE FEAR", miraba el paisaje y de repente, dio un pequeño golpe con su pie al poste y líneas negras comenzaron a extenderse por este desde donde lo había golpeado, las líneas se alargaron a través del suelo hasta un callejón en el cual varias personas se encontraban alrededor de una fogata improvisada, la mayoría niños que volvían de la escuela y se resguardaban del frio, las líneas entraron a la fogata.

¿Jim? ¿Escuchaste eso?-pregunto un chico con la ropa de abrigo algo mojada.

¿Escuchar que?- respondió su amigo y en ese mismo instante la fogata exploto hacia arriba, los chicos comenzaron a correr y a gritar, algunos chocaban con las paredes y Miedo comenzó a reírse.

Nunca me canso de eso-decía mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas de los ojos, entonces las flamas de la fogata súbitamente se apagaron.

¿Uh? O miren quien está aquí, pero si es Jack Frost-dijo sonriendo y envuelto en una niebla negra voló hacia el guardián el cual miraba a su alrededor viendo si no había algún herido.

Tan cerca-dijo acercando su mano a la espalda de Jack- y tan lejos a la vez- dijo y atravesó al guardián con su mano de la misma manera que un fantasma, la verdad es que los guardianes tampoco podían verlo ni otros seres… bueno, casi todos los seres

Cumples muy bien tu labor ¿no es así Miedo?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, cuando el chico volteo una figura decencia elegantemente del cielo, envuelto en una luz que parecía venir de su cuerpo, de cabello castaño y ojos celestes, era absurdamente hermoso y vestía una polera y pantalones blancos con líneas doradas, lo que lo hacía ver más celestial.

¿Qué hay "Am"?-dijo Miedo al recién llegado.

¿Por qué no me dices Amor? Ese es mi nombre-dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño un poco.

Suena demasiado raro," ¿Cómo estas amor?", sip suena raro, pero en fin ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

"Las hermanas" están llamando a todos-dijo el chico dándose vuelta, Miedo sonrió inconscientemente.

¿Te siguen gustando? ¿Por qué te interesan tanto? Yo soy más lindo-dijo Amor acercándose a Miedo.

Eres muy halagador pero yo no paso por esa estación, a-además ella no me gustan, s-solo las respeto mucho-dijo algo sonrojado excusándose, Amor solo entrecerró sus ojos un poco y se fue volando, Miedo lo siguió.

…

Miedo entro a una especie de templo de roca junto con Amor, era un pasillo largo con estatuas de diferentes animales en las paredes y el cielo tenía el diseño de un gran dragón, todo daba un aura de misterio.

¿Cuándo remodelaran este lugar?, entiendo que debe tener misterio y todo, pero es horrible y me deprime un poco-dijo Amor mirando su alrededor.

Paso muy poco tiempo aquí así que no me importa demasiado-dijo Miedo

Tú no pasas mucho tiempo en ningún lado-se quejaba Am

El Miedo nunca se mantiene estático-

Tampoco el amor y paso la mayoría de mi tiempo aquí-

Pero el amor es parecido para todos, el miedo es totalmente único para cada persona-dijo Miedo sonriendo, Am se quedó pensativo respecto al comentario, ambos llegaron a una sala circular con varios tronos, en ellos habían sentados algunas personas, la mayoría de los "guardianes" estaban demasiado ocupados todo el tiempo, algunos dormían durante siglos, otros simplemente no querían ir o estaban "desaparecidos"

Alegría estaba jugueteando con una especie de artilugio, era una mujer delgada de cabello rubio larguísimo, piel clara y ojos verde esmeralda, traía puesta una túnica blanca, no se llevaba muy bien con miedo, pero tenía una gran amistad con Am, a veces Miedo pensaba que eran pareja, entonces recordaba que Am es gay.

Ira estaba con su atuendo de rockera de siempre, estaba distraída mientras aparecía y desaparecía una esfera de fuego escarlata en sus manos, su cabello negro corto, piel y ojos rojos eran bastante lindos, además de unos dientes muy blancos que la mayoría de las veces sonreían maliciosamente, se llevaba muy bien con Miedo, pero no mucho con Amor, lo encontraba débil y afeminado.

Tristeza estaba pensativa como siempre, tenía la piel pálida y los labios celestes, con su largo abrigo celeste con blanco, su cabello azul obscuro caía por detrás de su espalda, Tristeza no hablaba mucho con nadie, pero Miedo le había sacado un par de sonrisas más de una vez así que tenía cierta afinidad con él.

No ha llegado el resto-dijo Miedo, sentándose en su trono negro de acero con diseño de serpientes, cadenas y calaveras- nunca me gusto esta cosa.

Te lo cambio-dijo sonriendo Ira.

Lo haría pero me gusta estar a la derecha de tristeza, siempre espero a que me diga cómo ha estado su día-dijo Miedo mirando a tristeza, esta solo le dedico una mirada, y luego volvió a mirar hacia otro lado.

Bueno… con eso ya van…-dijo sacando una maquinita de conteo- 3021 veces fallidas, pero la es lo esperanza es lo último que se pierde-Todos rieron ante ese comentario, incluso tristeza, mirando el trono azul de esperanza, nunca llego a una reunión, de hecho nadie sabe si siquiera existía, así que todos llegaron a la conclusión de que se perdió por el camino.

Bueno, supongo que deberemos dar la reunión solo nosotros, dijo de repente una chica de cabello negro que llegaba hasta el suelo, sus ojos eran de un color celeste opaco y su piel delicada, traía un vestido banco con detalles negros y a su lado una chica de piel gris que llevaba el mismo vestido pero con colores contrarios, su cabello era completamente blanco y sus ojos eran rojos, eran gemelas.

Y solo llego un chico-dijo Ira con falso aburrimiento apuntando a Miedo.

¡Oye!-exclamo Am en su trono dorado.-yo también soy un chico.

No para mí-dijo está sonriendo, Miedo no prestaba atención, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a las gemelas.

Así que en resumidas cuentas eres una chica con órganos masculinos-dijo ira calmadamente, le encantaba sacar a Am de sus casillas.

Ya basta, hay una noticia importante que decir-dijo la chica de cabello negro, la chica de cabello blanco, noto que Miedo la miraba fijamente.

¿Pasa algo Miedo?-dijo sonriendo.

n-no nada-dijo el chico sonrojado.

B-bueno, Muerte ya deja a Miedo, hay algo importante que decir-dijo la chica de cabello negro, todos guardaron silencio.

Al parecer se revelara un nuevo guardián del destino.

¡¿Qué?!-todos se sorprendieron, excepto tristeza pero era casi normal.

Destino tubo una visión, Esperanza se revelara al fin.

P-pero Destino esta…-dijo Am.

Si, está desaparecida, pero su revelación llego a nosotros por medio de las estrellas-dijo Muerte.

p-pero Vida, ¿Cómo y cuándo se revelara?-pregunto Alegría.

B-bueno esa es la parte que no nos informaron je-dijo la pelinegra rascándose la nuca.

¿Y cómo demonios lo encontraremos?-ira se alteraba un poco cuando le hacían perder su tiempo.

Debemos mirar el mundo-dijo Vida

Entonces hicimos una reunión, para decirnos que… sigamos haciendo ¿lo de siempre?-dijo Am algo incrédulo

Con el pequeño cambio de… que debemos volvernos guardianes-especificaron Vida y Muerte al unísono.

Fin del primer cap, espero les guste.


End file.
